How many minutes after 12:34 p.m. will it first be 1:30 p.m.?
It will be 1:34 p.m. for the first time when $60$ minutes have elapsed, so it will be 1:30 p.m. when $60-4=\boxed{56}\text{ minutes}$ have elapsed.